officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Neutral-Sider
Character The Neutral-Sider is a fusion between The Outsider and Insider. The only appearance The Neutral-Sider has appeared so far was only in the Season 2 finale. In terms of appearance, The Neutral-Sider seems to have a star like an appearance, with feathers all over him. And only has one eye similar to The Insider. There is an upgraded version of this fusion called "The Exerter" but information about this fusion is lacking. Role in Weegee Chronicles The Neutral-Sider has been hinted towards since potentially the beginning of Season 2 when The Outsider first mentioned his technique (although it could just be the portals). Although, it wasn't used until near the end of Season 2 where they fused after they got desperate from fighting the heroes. But it was revealed to not be mastered at all since they couldn't go into The Exerter fusion. The Neutral-Sider was still powerful enough to fight most of the stronger heroes including Niogee, Dark Weegee, Dark Hermin, and Galaxion. During the fight, The Neutral-Sider was constantly breaking his promises by attacking weaker heroes such as Malleo and seemingly killing Niogee. Making Weegee angry enough to combine his fire and dark forms together. Soon the powers up into The Exerter fusion, but it isn't controlled at all and he was attacked by Ultimate Niogee. This caused the fusion to be defused, which resulted in The Insider's death at the hands of Hermin, technically killing the Neutral-Sider and The Exerter with him. Abilities The Neutral-Sider hasn't displayed any special abilities, so far but there's a lot of abilities that The Neutral-Sider should theoretically still have including absorbing powers and Deathly Enrage. In terms of power, he's much stronger than The Outsider and Insider, but weaker compared to The Exerter. There are only 2 ways for The Exerter to be used, and that's if the fusion was mastered or if The Neutral-Sider powers up into The Exerter. Relationships * Weegee The Neutral-Sider is enemies against Weegee and is constantly breaking his promises with him. The Neutral-Sider promised to Weegee that he wouldn't attack any of the weaker heroes such as Malleo, but during the fight when he gets desperate he attacks them anyway. * Galaxion Galaxion is enemies with The Neutral-Sider as he wants to defeat Weegee himself, and since The Neutral-Sider is constantly cheating and absorbing powers. It's hinted that Galaxion hates people who absorb powers as a way to get stronger. * Malleo The Neutral-Sider views Malleo as a weakling and someone vulnerable enough for him to attack when he's getting desperate against the stronger heroes. Malleo hates The Neutral-Sider for the harm that he's caused to Weegee and the others in the fight. * Hermin The Neutral-Sider is also enemies with Hermin, but unlike Weegee, he doesn't cheat against Hermin as he was shown to cheat against Weegee. Ironically, it seems that Hermin is usually the one who cheats against The Neutral-Sider since he killed The Insider while The Neutral-Sider is defused. Technically killing The Neutral-Sider and The Exerter in the process. * Niogee The Neutral-Sider not only sees Niogee as an enemy, but he views Niogee as a very formidable opponent as in his Ultimate form, he far surpasses then even The Exerter in terms of power. That's why he's usually cheating against Niogee in seemingly killing him. Category:Fusions Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dream Multiverse Inhabitants Category:Characters